villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Jokerx3000/PE Proposal: Queen Grimhilde
This is a proposal to have Queen Grimhilde, the main antagonist of ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''to be categorized as Pure Evil. What's The Work ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''is the first full length animated feature film by Disney and was released back in 1937. It is based on the famous Brothers Grimm tale about a beautiful young woman who's life is threatened at the hands of her evil and jealous stepmother due to her beauty and wanting to be the fairest of them all. Who is she? The Evil Queen is the ruler of an unnamed kingdom where she became the official ruler after the King (Snow White's father) died. After his death, she enslaved 14 year old Snow White as a scullery maid and made her work day in and day out. She spends most of her time asking her magic mirror who the fairest in the land is, and if she hears an answer that is anyone but her, she is hellbent on destroying that person simply so she could be the fairest in the land. What has she done? Not only did she enslave her 14 year old stepdaughter, once she found out from the mirror that she was no longer the fairest in the land, and that Snow White was, she took no qualms in attempting to have her stepdaughter killed. She orders the huntsman to carve her heart out and bring it back in a box as proof of her demise, and when the huntsman fails her, she takes matters into her own hands by disguising herself as an old peddler selling apples, where she poisons Snow White. Once the dwarfs corner her after finding out she got to Snow White, she attempts to crush them to death with a boulder, only to fall to her death when a lightning bolt strikes the cliff she's standing on. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors None. She is simply so vain that if anyone beats her in terms of beauty, she'll have no problem in trying to murder that person regardless of their age. She has no remorse in any of her actions, and won't hesitate to murder those who try to protect the ones she's after. Heinous Standard While she crosses the Moral Event Horizon at trying to kill her 14 year old stepdaughter for such a petty reason, she becomes heinous when she orders the huntsman to not only kill her, but to carve out her heart and bring it back in a box as proof of her death and seemingly to gloat at the death of her only rival in terms of beauty. Final Verdict I would definitely say The Evil Queen is definitely Pure Evil. She has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, and only cares about herself, as she is seemingly never shown governing her kingdom, and only tying to kill her innocent young stepdaughter for an incredibly vain and petty reason. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals